He Who Laughs Last, Laughs Loudest
by MercenaryGrax
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi War, things have returned to peace. However, Naruto's dream to become Hokage was shattered when Konoha elected Sasuke to be the Rokudaime Hokage. However, when Sasuke goes to take Karin as his 'rightful' bride-to-be, a new revelation is sprung upon him. It would seem Naruto will have the last laugh after all. Naru x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Rokudaime Hokage & the new Spy Master**

The war had been a long and bloody affair. Many people had lost their lives due to the selfish ambitions of two Uchiha: Madara and Obito. So many things happened during this war. Some were good, some were bad, but what really mattered is that everything that had taken place during the war had taken its toll on those involved. When the Infinite Tsukuyomi had been cast, everyone thought it was all over. This is where events took a rather strange turn.

The heroes of the war, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, soon witnessed Madara's death at the hands of Black Zetsu, who had been secretly working towards the goal of reviving one Kaguya Otsutsuki, progenitor of chakra and mother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths. However, while one would expect this to be a good thing, it turned out to be a terrible happening instead! So, once more, the heroes were forced to fight.

After a long and grueling fight with the misguided woman, Naruto and Sasuke managed to bring about her end and the end of Black Zetsu as well. In the end, these two managed to free everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, saved a countless number of lives, and were hailed as what they were: _heroes_. However, despite their actions, the dead could not be revived. The Jinchuriki were no more, leaving only Naruto and Gaara remaining behind. Neji Hyuga, who had died valiantly to protect his dear friend, would forever be lost to the world. So many dead, and so many would grieve their losses. Thus is the price of war…

Everyone had returned to their villages after the war, each of the Kage vowing to do everything in their power to keep the peace, refusing to let anyone threaten it. It had taken this war to unite the Elemental Nations, and this war had shown them just how senseless their own, personal feuds and grudges had been. If anyone dared try and ruin this peace, they vowed to do everything in their power to neutralize the threat.

At this moment in time however, a new Hokage was being anointed. He was one of the heroes of the Fourth Shinobi War, but it was not the one people might have expected. Scrap that, it was not the person that everyone who knew the blonde ninja had hoped it would be! Yes, Sasuke Uchiha had been named the Rokudaime Hokage, much to the disappointment of all those that had grown so fond of Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of Konoha.

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage, had actually been about to announce her dear godson as the Rokudaime just days earlier. However, the very moment she was about to make the speech, the Elders, Homura and Koharu, had stepped forward and announced that they would like to allow the people to choose between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha for their Rokudaime Hokage. This had infuriated Tsunade as she had planned for Naruto to replace her during her entire time in office! And then these rotten old bastards decided to undermine her efforts and pulled this crap!

Despite the fact Sasuke had betrayed the village and done such horrible things, the people had forgiven him and had even _pardoned_ Sasuke for his crimes! Just as Naruto and those that supported him had expected, now that their precious Uchiha had returned to them, they acted as if he had never done anything wrong! As infuriating at this was, it wasn't as horrible as what happened next.

The majority of the village had voted for that _traitor_ to be their Rokudaime Hokage, and no matter what Tsunade tried, the power to choose had been ripped right out of her hands. Her anger boiled over to the point she had actually taken Homura and slammed his head straight through a wall, the old man succumbing to his injuries not long after. This didn't help Tsunade's case any and there had been talk of charging the woman with murder, but nobody dared do anything more to their Godaime, a woman who had done so much for them throughout her time as Hokage that they just couldn't bring themselves to take from her any more than they already had.

So, Naruto and his many supporters were forced to watch as Sasuke Uchiha was declared Rokudaime Hokage and allowed to don the robes that the blonde had so dreamed of wearing for the majority of his life. Even after all that he had done for the people, this one act finally proved to him that, no matter _what_ he did, he would _never_ have the respect of the villagers as a whole.

Oh, sure, they were definitely _thankful_ to him for his heroic deeds, but when compared to their precious fucking _Uchiha_, none of that mattered! When they needed help, they were more than glad to seek out Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Hero of Konoha' as they called him, but it would just never be enough for them. In the end, the blonde man felt used. He felt terrible and hated that he was stuck watching his rival take his dream from him like this.

After the coronation, Naruto got together a group of his friends and a few others that people wouldn't really expect him to affiliate with, such as Karin. After all, why would he want to be around someone that was one of Sasuke's infamous fan girls, especially after what Sasuke had taken from him? Then again, the blonde hero was in the company of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as well, two women that had stated more than once that they were in love with the man that had become their Rokudaime. While some may wonder why Naruto Uzumaki would be in the company of such people, others would tell you that he is just that kind of guy. He is a wonderful person who happens to be both forgiving and very understanding as well.

During the conversation this group of people was sharing with one another, their freshly appointed Hokage approached the group, his old, cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Hello again. It's so good to see you all gathered here together like this. After all, I'd like for you to be the ones to witness my first act as Hokage."

Most of those in the group had scowls on their faces, clearly displeased with Sasuke's presence among them. However, despite their feelings, not one of them said a thing. Instead, they turned their gazes towards Naruto, only to see him step back to allow his rival through, a grin spreading on his face. None of them bothered to ask what that was about, choosing instead to listen to whatever it was Sasuke wanted with them.

The Rokudaime stepped towards Karin and bowed his head just slightly. "Karin. As you are one that has continuously proven herself useful to me, I have come to a decision. You will be the one to help me restore my clan. Karin…" Taking the redhead's hand into his, Sasuke smiled at her in what he felt was a charming way. "You will be my wife."

Hearing this, Naruto Uzumaki broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter, eventually forced to clutch at his stomach from the pain of laughing too much. Sasuke spun on his heel and leveled a glare at the blonde Hero of Konoha. "What the hell do you find so damn funny dobe?!"

Karin retracted her hand from the Uchiha and shook her head. "You're dumber than I thought you were." Obviously, this wasn't what _anyone_ had expected to hear, knowing what they did about the redheaded Uzumaki woman. "Did you really think I was in love with you?"

Sasuke Uchiha's eyes widened and he looked harshly at Naruto. "You knew she would refuse me! What the hell is going on here?! I order you as your Hokage to tell me what is going on!" Whether the others wanted to admit it or not, they were all equally as curious to know!

The blonde Jinchuriki chuckled a little more before finally shaking his head and holding up his left hand, showing off a simple, yet gorgeous ring. "You _never_ suspected her of _anything_? Wow Sasuke, and they called _me_ an idiot!" Seeing that the Uchiha still wasn't getting it, Naruto moved closer to Karin and wrapped his arm about her waist, hugging her close against him. "Karin-hime and I are engaged Sasuke. We actually have been for a few days now."

As if this news wasn't shocking enough, the redheaded Uzumaki blushed at that and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Showing off her engagement ring as well, Karin smiled happily and hugged her newly revealed fiancé close. "Naruto-kun and I have known each other for years Sasuke. Actually, it's been since before I even met you. Naru-kun saved me in the Chunin Exams that were held right here in Konoha."

Naruto nodded at that and decided to continue on from where his wonderful fiancé left off. "I didn't realize we'd end up seeing each other again about a year later. Or, I don't know, however the heck long it was. The point is, we met again when I left on my trip with Ero-sennin. That's when I learned about who she worked for." Smirking at this, the blonde nodded in satisfaction of whatever it was he was remembering. "Despite the fact she worked for Orochimaru, that didn't really bother me. We talked for a while, and we found out that we actually got along pretty well. It helps that we learned that we're both Uzumaki."

Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde kissed his beloved's cheek and smiled sweetly at her. "I'm still amazed you agreed to be my spy. I had been planning to build my own spy network, one that could rival that of Ero-sennin's." Smirking at Sasuke at this point, the blonde-haired hero couldn't help but feel a strange sense of glee at what he would say next. "Karin-hime offered to be my very first spy, and I assigned her to watch over _you_ and report back to me whenever possible with any updates or anything she felt I should know. It wasn't hard to give her tips on how to act in order to gain your trust."

Seeing the raven-haired Hokage's expression changing from one of shock to one of fury, Karin Uzumaki began to giggle, clearly amused at what she was seeing. "'Oh Sasuke-kun! You're so cool! Your chakra attracts me in ways that I can't explain.' It wasn't hard to trick you Uchiha. Naruto-koi's information on you was highly accurate and I was more than happy to spy on you for him. After all, getting to pull one over on an egotistical jerk like you? That's priceless."

Naruto chuckled some more at this and nodded his head slowly. "You would never suspect a fan girl of yours of having some kind of ulterior motive. It helped that Karin-hime has such unique and, more importantly for _you_ at least, **useful** abilities. However, there's one thing that truly bothers me Sasuke." Taking a step forward, away from his fiancé, the Hero of Konoha's right hand shot up and clenched tightly around Sasuke's neck. As he lifted the Hokage off of the ground, Naruto glared into his eyes. "You took things too fucking far when you tried to kill her to get to Danzo! I don't give a shit about that asshole, but you were willing to kill one of your own _allies_ to achieve your worthless goals! More importantly is the fact that this person you hurt is someone I am deeply in love with! If you weren't the Hokage and I knew I could get away with it, I'd rip out your black heart and feed it to the dogs!"

Karin shivered at this and lowered her gaze. "I still had to play my part even after being brought here to Konoha. And when I saw you again, all I wanted to do was _kill_ you Sasuke. But I saw my mission through until the end. I no longer have any need to spy on you for Naru-koi. I don't have to pretend to care for you anymore. I can finally just be happy with the one I _truly_ love." Walking forward, Karin Uzumaki placed her hands on her fiancé's arm and coerced him into releasing the Rokudaime. When he reluctantly did so, Karin turned him to face her and leaned in, kissing Naruto as passionately as she could so that everyone in the vicinity could see _exactly_ how she feels for him.

Sasuke knelt on the ground, clutching at his throat as he tried to gasp in enough breaths to help him breathe normally again. Naruto had somehow cut off his airways upon assaulting him moments ago, and this fact bothered the Uchiha a great deal. However, the Rokudaime soon began shaking, not in fear, but in _rage_. Rising to his feet, the Uchiha went to draw his sword, only to suddenly feel himself rooted in place. "Release me this instant Shikamaru! Unless, of course, you'd like to _join_ him?"

Shikamaru shook his head and glanced into Naruto's eyes. "That was very well played Naruto. I didn't think you had it in you to pull something like that off. Still, you _have_ put yourself into a most troublesome situation." Glaring into the new Hokage's eyes, the Nara released a heavy sigh and freed Sasuke from his jutsu. "Killing the Hero of Konoha for tricking you wouldn't look well on your record Sasuke. Perhaps you should take the time to calm yourself before you make any more rash decisions?"

Sasuke, Hero of the 4th Shinobi War, shook his head and scoffed. "Fine then. I'll do this instead." Turning to Naruto, the Uchiha thrust a finger towards the man's face. "Naruto, you are hereby exiled from this village! You have _one_ day to get your things together and then get the hell out of _my_ village before I have you thrown out! Best get packing _dobe_!" And with that, the Rokudaime spun on his heel, cape flapping behind him as he did, and walked off back towards the Hokage Tower.

This new order had shocked everyone present, except for a select few: the happy couple and Shikamaru Nara. "Well, I'm not at all surprised by that. I was planning to head out anyways, so it's no skin off my back. Still, being _exiled_ seems a little harsh; don't you think so Karin-hime?"

As Karin nodded in response and said a few words to her fiancé, Sakura stepped forward and placed her hand on Naruto's free arm. "Naruto…you can't just go…surely there's something that can be done?"

Naruto quirked a brow at this before looking into his fiancé's eyes. "This is a bit of a shock." Seeing Karin agreed with him, the blonde hero looked right into his teammate's eyes and smiled a bit. "I thought you'd be happy Sakura-chan. You'll probably be the one Sasuke chooses to help him restore his clan once he calms down and takes the time to think on it more. And you won't have me bothering you anymore. Sooo, what gives?"

Before the pinkette could speak, Ino stepped forward and shook her head. "You don't seem to understand Naruto-kun. We don't want you to leave. To me, you're an important friend and someone I cherish. To Sakura…"

The pinkette nodded slowly and fought back the tears she could feel welling up in her eyes. "We worked so hard together Naruto. Not just to bring Sasuke back and put our team back to normal, but…"

Before she could say anything more, Naruto interrupted her. "First off, just Sasuke? No Sasuke-_kun_? That's a bit unusual for you Sakura-chan. But more seriously, I understand what you're feeling Sakura-chan. We just got our team back together, things looked like they could've brightened up considerably, and now you're losing a precious teammate again because of your other teammate's petty jealousy and anger."

With a sigh, Naruto stepped forward after freeing himself from his fiancé and wrapped his pink-haired friend into a warm embrace. Soon enough, he kissed her broad forehead and stepped back to rejoin Karin. "Just take care of yourself Sakura-chan and try to be happy. Okay?"

As Ino went to speak up, clearly about ready to try and say something more, Sakura raised her hand and shook her head, signaling her to stop. "It's okay Ino. It's…okay." _Naruto doesn't need to know how I feel…_

When Sakura Haruno turned and began walking off, Ino's mouth dropped slightly before she began glancing back and forth between Naruto and her best friend. Eventually, the Yamanaka woman huffed and walked off to follow Sakura in an attempt to talk some sense into her.

As they left, Naruto and Karin turned to the others in the group and shrugged. "Well guys, it's been nice talking with all of you again. I don't have a lot that I need to pack, but it's good to get an early start on things. I've got people to meet, things to take care of, and a certain Hokage I want to get the hell away from." And with that, before anyone could even so much as say their good-byes, the blonde Hero of Konoha disappeared with his fiancé.

Kiba clenched his fists at this and shook his head. "Damn it! He could at least let us see him off or something! Doesn't he give a damn about how we feel or what we think?!" Growling angrily, the Inuzuka heir glared at the Hokage Tower. "Exiling Naruto?! What the hell is that idiot thinking?! Just what the hell is going on here?!"

Hinata shook her head at this and began poking her fingers together in the same nervous habit she had displayed years ago. "I…I don't think Naruto-kun wants us to worry about him. It has to be hard on him, having to say good-bye to all of his friends. If we were to see him off…" Shaking her head again, the Hyuga heiress could feel tears stinging at her eyes. "I didn't realize he had somebody he loved all this time… It's no wonder he didn't respond to my feelings… I just don't want him to leave like this…"

Shortly after saying that, Hinata collapsed on her knees and let the tears begin streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. Kiba and Shino did their best to console their teammate, while the others in the group began to talk about the various possibilities of what they could do to help remedy this particular situation. If only the people hadn't fucked up and made a _traitor_ the Rokudaime, Naruto wouldn't be leaving and everyone could be happy! Where the heck would Naruto go if he couldn't stay in Konohagakure?!

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto and his fiancé stood at one of the gates, smiling at each other as they began discussing what they would do after leaving the village. "So Naru-koi, what's your plan? I assume you plan to check in on your 'friends'?"

The blonde nodded slowly before looking out into the distance. "I want to check in on a few of my spies in Kumo. Not sure if you've had the pleasure of meeting them before. Karui and Omoi. I've got a few tasks I plan to assign them to. Perhaps we can enjoy ourselves while in Kumo as well?"

The redheaded Uzumaki giggled happily and hugged her fiancé's arm. "I'd love to. I'm expecting some wonderful dates from you sweetheart. We haven't had many opportunities to _truly_ enjoy ourselves until now. So much was going on, and I missed you every day." Shivering in disgust at some of her memories, the beautiful woman clung to her honey tighter. "I still feel like I need a million showers after pretending to be interested in that jerk for so long! Seriously, how could that guy _truly_ believe that _anyone_ could _ever_ forgive him for what he did?! I could have died! I would have never been able to see you again…"

Naruto Uzumaki hugged his beloved close and shook his head before leaning in and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Afterwards, he began running his fingers through her beautiful red hair. "You're safe now sweetheart and you'll _never_ have to do anything like that again. I promise you that." Looking straight into her eyes, the blonde Hero of Konoha kissed her forehead before hugging her closer. "I swear to you that I'll continue to make that ass suffer for what he did to you. He may be the Rokudaime Hokage now, but I don't give a damn. Even if it means I make an enemy of all of Konoha, he _will_ suffer."

A smirk suddenly donned on his face as he remembered something. "Karin-hime, how do you think he'll like our little 'gift'? I have to admit, that was a damn clever idea you came up with. I'm a little surprised you were so open to such a thing though."

Karin smirked right back and glanced towards the Hokage Tower at this point. "Considering the kind of person Sasuke is, he'll never suspect a thing. I'm looking forward to seeing his reaction when he finds out what we did." Kissing her love passionately, the Uzumaki woman grinned wider. "I'm looking forward to everything we get to put that bastard to. We're going to have _sooo_ much fun."

The whiskered Hero of Konoha chuckled at that and nodded his head at that. "But of course, my dear hime. Still, we really should get going before he tries to sick his goons on us. I'll miss my friends, but I expected this and was prepared." Shrugging, he took his beloved's hand in his and went to take a step forward, only to freeze in place as he heard people calling out to him from behind. "Speak of the devil; it seems they're here to see us off."

Karin sighed, but turned around to face the group with her fiancé. Oddly enough, Sakura was there blushing and rubbing her left arm as she shuffled a bit on her feet. The pinkette was unable to look Naruto in the eyes, but she still managed to speak to him. "N-Naruto…" Sighing heavily, the medic tried to calm her nerves and approached her longtime friend, hugging him tight. "Please be safe and take care of yourself. I'll miss you a lot. I wish you wouldn't go…"

The blonde smiled at that and hugged Sakura close, gently patting her back as he did. "I have to and you know that. I'll miss you as well Sakura-chan. Take care of yourself and be happy, alright?" Placing a gentle kiss on his teammate's forehead, Naruto took a step back and smiled at her. "If you ever need me for any reason, talk with Shizune. She'll know how to contact me."

The pinkette nodded, but she was clearly confused as to why Shizune would be the one to speak with about getting in touch with Naruto. Still, she accepted this and stepped back without speaking another word. Shikamaru and Shino stepped forward at this point and provided him with a couple of parting gifts before the Nara spoke. "I assume you're going to take up Jiraiya-sama's role of spy master now?" Seeing the blonde before him nod, Shikamaru closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "I figured as much. And Shizune…?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "She's one of my spies, yes. Shizune will keep me informed of the goings-on in Konoha while I am away. As I told Sakura-chan: if I am needed, I will return to take care of any problems that arise. Knowing Sasuke as I do, the peace we've strived for will be in danger as long as he remains Hokage."

The Nara nodded at that and sighed again. "So troublesome. We'll do our best to make sure nothing happens, but you're right. The others will soon realize exactly how stupid they've been with enough time, I'm certain of it."

Shino nodded at this point and shook his friend's hand. "We will miss you Naruto-san. Hinata would have been here to see you off, but…"

The Uzumaki male nodded slowly at that and sighed. "I am sorry Shino-san. I know I have hurt her, and I hope she can forgive me someday. I care about her, do not get me wrong, but…"

The Aburame heir nodded. "I understand. You are in love with another and I do not fault you for that. Hinata will understand, and she will forgive you. Take care of yourself, alright?"

Hugging his friend tight, Naruto nodded slowly again. "Of course. I'll miss you guys, you know I will. I know things are going to get bad in the village after a while, so please be careful and take care of each other. Promise?"

Shino nodded and stepped back to join the others with Shikamaru, neither of them saying another word to their blonde friend. The others in the group each came forward, offering the Hero of Konoha and his fiancé words of parting and the occasional parting gift, hoping these would be of help to Naruto on his journey. When everyone had said their good-byes, Naruto turned away with his fiancé and set off towards their first destination: Kumogakure.

However, before they could get far, the lovebirds felt that something was off. Karin sensed two people approaching them and they quickly turned around, only to see two people they didn't expect coming after them. "Ino? Baa-chan?"

Ino hurried up to her friend and lightly punched him in the shoulder, scowling at him. "You didn't think I'd just let you leave, did you?! I decided that I'm coming with you. Wherever you're going and whatever you're doing, I want to help. I don't want to be there and watch everything go to hell."

Naruto quirked a brow at this and folded his arms across his chest. "Ino, you really didn't seem like the kind to chase after me like this. Besides, aren't you in love with your precious 'Sasuke-kun'? What are you doing chasing after me for?"

The platinum blonde woman shook her head and poked her friend in his chest. "Correction Mister Uzumaki, I _was_ in love with him. I don't…" Shaking her head again, Ino looked down and sighed heavily. "I don't like what he's done to you. I supported your dream. I wanted _you_ to be Hokage Naruto-kun. When he took that from you, I thought we could deal with it. But it was obvious he was going to rub it in your face every chance he got. And then he exiled you simply because he couldn't have what he wanted?! Naruto-kun, I don't want to be near him right now. You deserve better than that! I'm going to help you no matter what."

Naruto chuckled at that, but nodded his head and gave his friend a hug. "Thanks Ino. I appreciate this very much. You should know that we're going to be doing a lot of travelling though. I've got a spy network to run and the Elemental Nations to look after. Whether people truly appreciate the work or not is up to them, buuut, it has to be done." With a shrug, the blonde turned to Tsunade and smiled brightly at her. "As for you Baa-chan, why are you following me? I thought you'd be staying in Konoha with Shizune-nee-chan."

The Godaime shook her head and wrapped her godson in a hug. "I trust Shizune to handle things in my absence. Besides, she knows that if she needs me she can always get in touch with me. I think you need me more Naruto. I refuse to let my godson just leave me like that. I'll always look after you, no matter what it takes." Releasing the blonde hero, Tsunade smiled at him and ruffled his hair a bit. "Besides, after what happened, I refuse to stay in that village any longer. Kind of wish I had killed Koharu too though…"

The blonde Hero of Konoha shook his head at that, but soon shrugged his shoulders. However, Karin decided to speak up in his stead. "Thank you both for coming with us. I'm glad to see my love has people like you in his life." Bowing her head slightly, the crimson-eyed woman began to smirk again. "We'll pay Sasuke back for what he's done, don't you worry about that any. For now, Naruto-koi has decided we need to head to Kumogakure to meet with two of his spies. I just hope that things stay peaceful for a long time, but we really don't know if that's truly possible. Still…" Looking into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, Karin reached up and cupped his cheek, gently brushing her thumb along his whiskers. "It is my love's dream and I'll do everything in my power to help him achieve his goals."

Naruto blushed at this, but brought his hand up and gently held the hand that had been placed upon his cheek. "I love you so much Karin-hime. I'm glad you're with me." Pulling her against him once again, the blue-eyed blonde kissed his fiancé lovingly before pulling back and turning once more. "We need to get a move on. If we keep a good pace, we should arrive in five days at the most. I'm hoping we can arrive sooner than that, but it depends on how things turn out." With a shrug, the blonde looked around at the women and nodded with a smile at each. Once he was certain they were ready, he leaped off into the trees, moving at a steady pace that he was sure they would be able to keep up for a while.

_**Iwagakure**_

It was the day after Naruto and friends set out from Konohagakure on their journey to the village of Kumo. Kurotsuchi was visiting her grandfather, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, in his office with news that she _knew_ he was _not_ going to like. Knocking on the door to his office, she waited until Onoki announced to her that she was free to enter. Taking a deep breath, the young Iwa kunoichi nodded her head and stepped inside.

When he was about to ask her what she wanted and how she was doing, the young woman shook her head and forced a smile. "Jiji-sama, I have some news that you are not going to like." Seeing she had his full attention now, the beautiful young woman nodded her head sadly. "I've received news from Shizune-san in Konoha. Apparently…they've elected the Uchiha as the Rokudaime Hokage and he has _exiled_ Naruto-kun from the village. She's sent out this message to…_others_ in an attempt to get a warning out about this. She and the others that supported Naruto-kun are worried that Sasuke Uchiha could threaten the peace we have achieved. And…Shizune-san has said that Naruto-kun is, umm…he's engaged. She'd like us to support him in any way we can if we see him…"

Onoki sighed at this and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Damn. I had hoped Namikaze's boy would become the next Hokage. I thought Tsunade had announced that he was to be her replacement? What happened?"

The black-haired woman shook her head. "Apparently the Elders, Koharu and Homura, decided that they would prefer to let the people decide. Those two put Sasuke forward as a candidate, and most of those idiots in Konoha decided to elect the Uchiha. I'm…disappointed. They took away Naruto-kun's _dream_ and even forced him out! I wouldn't be surprised if the Rokudaime decides to cut ties with the other villages in the belief that he and his village are 'superior' to all of us."

The Tsuchikage chuckled at that and nodded his head slowly. "I suspect he'll make many foolish decisions. It's obvious he's already started making mistakes if he has exiled Naruto-kun from the village." Sighing, Onoki smiled softly at his granddaughter. "It's good to hear that the Hero of Konoha is doing well for himself, however. Have you any word of where he is heading now?"

The black-eyed lass smiled at this and looked straight into her grandfather's eyes. "Naruto-kun is off to meet with a few people in Kumogakure and spend some time with his fiancé. Apparently, according to the information received from Shizune-san, the Godaime and Ino Yamanaka left with them. It's good that he has good companions with him. I really want Naruto-kun and his future wife to be happy." After a moment, the Yoton-user shrugged her shoulders and smirked at the old man before her. "Did you perhaps want me to send a message to the Hero of Konoha?"

Onoki chuckled at that and nodded his head. "Yes, please. I would like you to inform him that he is more than welcome to stay in Iwagakure whenever he's in Tsuchi no Kuni (The Land of Earth). In fact, I would like to offer him a permanent residence here in Iwagakure. Whether he chooses to live here or not is up to him. Still, it will be his to stay in whenever he visits. Heck, the boy could choose to use it strictly as a place to perform marital if he wishes and I'd be just fine with that." Smirking at his granddaughter's blush, the Tsuchikage nodded his head once again. "In all seriousness, the boy needs to know he's welcome here in Iwagakure. I would also like you to inform him that I would like to see him after he's done in Kumo. Is this understood Kurotsuchi-chan?"

The young woman nodded quickly at that before bidding farewell to her grandfather and disappearing out the door. Once she was outside of the Tsuchikage's building, she quickly leapt off for a secluded space. Upon arriving at a usual location she visited when she needed some time to herself, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter removed a glove from her right hand and stared at a seal that had been placed there some time ago. _I haven't used this in a while. I hope you get the message Naruto-sama…_

_**Kirigakure**_

In her office, the Godaime Mizukage stared at the scroll in her hands, a look of frustration dawning on her face. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by this news. Poor Naruto-kun. I was looking forward to seeing you become the Rokudaime. I would've gladly visited just to see you whenever I got the chance. Still, I am glad to hear you're engaged. If only I could get married as well, I'd be more than happy._

Sighing to herself, Mei Terumi leaned back in her chair and glanced at the seal on her right hand. _So you're off to visit your spies in Kumo, huh Naruto-kun? I hope you take care of yourself and your fiancé. Wait…_ Giggling to herself at the idea she just came up with, the Mizukage quickly wrote a message for her spy master and looked it over, examining it carefully. _Good. I do hope you take me up on the offer Naruto-kun._

_**Sunagakure**_

Matsuri walked into the office of the Godaime Kazekage, smiling as she approached him. "Hi sweetie. Did you get Shizune-san's message too?"

The redheaded Kazekage sighed and nodded his head before resting his chin on his hands. "Yes. It would seem my friend was unable to achieve his goal in the end. I am unhappy with how things turned out, but there is very little we can do for him right now. Still, it is good to hear he is engaged. I would very much like to hold the wedding here in Sunagakure for him, but I've a feeling somebody else may have that same goal in mind."

Gaara's brown-haired girlfriend giggled to herself and sat on the arm of his chair, placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek. "You can still send him the invitation to hold it here. You're Naruto-san's best friend and I think he deserves to be able to make the choice for himself, don't you Honey? Send him the invitation and I'm sure he'll accept."

After a moment, the beautiful young woman began running her fingers through her love's hair. "Are you still planning to give Naruto-san a home here in Suna? I'm sure he would be very thankful. Sure, he has a spy network to run and will likely have to travel a lot, but this place could be a kind of home for him. It would be nice to have him feel welcomed here."

The Godaime Kazekage nodded at that and smiled at his girlfriend before placing a light kiss upon her hand. "Of course sweetie. In fact, I already have a home set aside especially for Naruto. Whenever he visits, he is free to stay in his home and enjoy his time here in Sunagakure without needing to fear danger. It will be a place that he can relax and take time off from his duties as the new spy master."

Matsuri nodded and looked down at the seal on her right hand. "I'm surprised Naruto-san actually asked me to be one of his spies. But, it's one thing I get to share in common with you, Gaara-koi. I wonder how Temari-san and Kankuro-san are reacting to this news."

The redheaded young man nodded slowly in thought. "Probably not well. Kankuro is probably incredibly angry right now, and Temari must be worrying deeply for our friend. Actually…" Looking into his girlfriend's eyes once more, Gaara smiled slightly and kissed her hand again. "Go and inform Temari that I have a mission for her. I want her to meet Naruto in Kumogakure and journey with him. She is to help him in whatever ways she can. Kankuro, you, and I can handle things here."

The brown-haired woman nodded, kissed her boyfriend sweetly on the lips, and stepped away. "Of course Gaara-koi. I will go and inform her at once. Is there a message you would like her to deliver upon meeting him?"

The green-eyed male nodded slowly after taking some time to think on it. "Yes. Tell her that she is to…"

_**Yu no Kuni – Kirei Na Onsen**_

Naruto's group had arrived in Yu no Kuni (The Land of Hot Water) earlier in the day, but had decided it was time to take a break and rest for the night. The town they had stopped in didn't really have a name, but it was referred to as Kirei Na Onsen (Beautiful Hot Springs) by most that lived there and those that chose to visit and/or pass through.

The new spy master and his fiancé had suggested that they visit the local onsen to relax after their long trip. As expected, they had made good time so far and should arrive in Kumogakure within the next day or two if they kept up this pace. So, feeling they had deserved a little treat such as this, the group of four ventured to the onsen and each chose to relax in their own way.

Naruto and Karin had decided they would like to try mixed bathing for the first time. They had blushed when they brought it up, realizing that the two would be seeing each other in the nude for the very first time, but they agreed that they were ready for this. Just so long as they could do things together, they were happy.

Ino and Tsunade, not quite feeling comfortable with allowing the Hero of Konoha to see them in the nude, opted instead for the female-only bath. So, bidding the happy couple a good time in the bath, the two of them walked off to enjoy themselves and talk.

Shortly after stepping out of the changing rooms to join each other in the mixed bath, Naruto and Karin Uzumaki looked each other over, the both of them only covered by towels at this point. Blushing furiously, the blonde Hero of Konoha slowly removed the towel from around his waist and glanced away, fidgeting nervously as he allowed his soon-to-be wife to look him over as she liked. When he didn't hear anything but a gasp, he turned to face his fiancé and began to blush furiously at what he saw.

There, standing before him, was the nude figure of Karin Uzumaki. She had small C-cup breasts, a body that he felt was absolutely beautiful, a cherry red face from all her blushing, and down below, he could see that she had a neatly shaven set of red pubic hair. A little lower and he saw his fiancé's womanhood. Needless to say, the sight of his fiancé in such a way was _highly_ arousing, and when he found himself growing erect, he blushed worse, as did his beloved Karin. Deciding it would probably be best to just climb into the bath, they took each other's hands, albeit nervously, and entered.

As they cuddled up together and the redhead rested her head on her fiancé's shoulder as she enjoyed doing, they began to talk. "K-Karin-hime…you are so beautiful. I know I have said it before, but you truly are. I…honestly don't know if I could do this on my own. You have no idea how important it is to me…how much it means to me that you are here with me right now."

Karin Uzumaki smiled and slipped around in front of her fiancé. The beautiful sensor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she could. "There is nowhere else I would rather be right now sweetheart. I love you so very, very much and I'll follow you anywhere you want to go. As long as I can be with you, I'll be forever happy."

The whiskered young man smiled at that and kissed his sweetheart again, holding her close against him. However, when they both felt his still erect member pressing up against her thigh, they blushed and quickly separated, Karin returning to her place at his side. "S-Sorry Hime."

The redhead shook her head and smiled sweetly at him. "Don't be Honey. It's just…I'm nervous. I want to wait for that until we're both ready. Believe me; I want to _someday_, just…not today. I'm not quite ready for that step yet. But when we're married, I'll be expecting you to not only rock my world, but start a family with me. Is that understood my sexy hunk?" Giggling to herself, Karin Uzumaki began running one of her fingers in circles around his nipples just to tease him.

As he began blushing worse, Naruto Uzumaki nodded in the affirmative. "I will gladly 'rock your world' Hime. And…I have always wanted a family. I have no problems with giving you children. In fact, restarting our clan sounds like a wonderful idea. But, no matter what, I'm happy to just be with you. So let's take all the time we need and only take that step when we're good and ready. Okay?"

When Karin went to respond, they both watched as numerous toads appeared on the edge of the bath they were in, each carrying a scroll. Taking the scrolls and thanking his toads for delivering them, the whiskered blonde sent a Kage Bunshin to fetch his towel. When the Bunshin returned, Naruto climbed out, dried himself off, and sat down beside his fiancé, both of them beginning to read over the first of the scrolls.

"_Dear Naruto, I hope this message finds you well. Matsuri-chan and I heard about what happened from Shizune-san. I am sorry to hear that things did not work out the way we had all hoped for, but we do congratulate you on your engagement._

_ Now, I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that I have had a home built for you here in Sunagakure for you and your fiancé to use whenever you visit. If you ever wish it, you can even live in my village. You will always be welcome here and, so long as you are within the borders of Kaze no Kuni, you will be safe. Of that, you have my word._

_ Matsuri-chan and I would also like to welcome you to hold your marriage here in Sunagakure. You could even have your honeymoon here and enjoy yourselves to your heart's content. Matsuri-chan says that she would even be happy to set up numerous events in your honor for both you and your fiancé to enjoy._

_ Sadly, I must now give to you the bad news. I regret to inform you, my friend, that Sasuke Uchiha, the Rokudaime Hokage (although he is truly unworthy of this title), is attempting to declare you as a missing nin. It would seem that he is desperate to make you suffer, although we know not why. So far, his attempts have been thwarted, but if he manages to garner enough support, he may very well succeed. In the meantime, simply be careful and take care of yourselves. We hope you will visit us soon._

_ Your friend forever, Gaara"_

After reading this, Naruto brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "The teme's really out to get us, isn't he Karin-hime?"

The sensor ninja nodded and rested her head back upon her fiancé's shoulder. "It would certainly seem that way Honey. Let's read the others and see what else we can learn from your friends."

Nodding at this, Naruto grabbed the scroll from Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage, and opened it.

_"Hey there Handsome! I hope you're doing well with your loveable fiancé, whoever she might be. Shizune-san didn't tell us the identity of your beloved, insisting that it was your place to do so if you chose. However, we know that whoever holds your heart must be a wonderful woman indeed. So, congratulations on your engagement Cutie!_

_ Now, I apologize for the crap you've been put through recently with that Sasuke jerk snatching your dream out right from under your nose. I'd offer to melt his face off for you, but I've got a feeling you'd probably say no. Still, the offer's open if you ever want the Rokudaime Hokage roasted like that! Otherwise, I'll gladly give to you my help should you need it. Remember that, okay Honey?_

_ Next, I'd like to say that you are more than welcome to hold your wedding here in Kirigakure. In fact, I'll make sure to have everything set up so you'll have the most wonderful wedding celebration you could imagine! Please, _please_ accept? Ooo! As some added incentive to accept my generous offer, I'm even throwing in a place to live, right here next to my home in Kirigakure!_

_ Keep in mind that this isn't a free service though. When you come, I expect you to introduce me to this fiancé of yours! That, and I'd like to have a little talk with you, face-to-face. There are things we need to discuss, and I have a proposition of sorts for you. I'll be waiting to speak with you my sweet spy master!_

_ Loyally yours, Mei Terumi"_

After reading the Mizukage's letter, Naruto and Karin laughed together for a while before shrugging their shoulders. "It seems we're going to have to make a choice about where to hold our wedding. But it also appears as if she hasn't really changed, has she Naru-koi?"

The blonde spy master shrugged his shoulders and smirked at his beloved Karin Uzumaki. "It would appear so. And I really wouldn't change Mei-chan for anything. She's fun the way she is, and she's a good friend. It's also great to have one of the Kages as a spy." With another shrug, he kissed his beloved on her cheek and smirked. "Still, she's such a flirt. I wonder what it is she wants to speak with me about."

The redhead shook her head. "I wouldn't know sweetie. For now though, I think we should probably just read that last message. It looks like it's from your spy in Iwa…"

Naruto opened the final scroll and looked it over. "You're right. This one's from Kurotsuchi-chan. Let's see what she has to say."

_"Dear Naruto-sama, I hope this letter finds you in good health and good spirits. I heard about what happened from Shizune-san and would first like to offer you my apologies. Things did not turn out as they should have, and I wish there is something I could do to help set things right. So, I would like to ask of you to rely on me for anything you may need in the future. If I can do _anything_ for you, I will gladly do so._

_ Second, I would like to congratulate you on your engagement. I wish I knew who it was that has captured your heart in such a way, but I know that you will tell me when it's time. Just make sure to invite me to the wedding, okay Naruto-sama?!_

_ This actually brings me to my next subject. Jiji-sama has set aside a home for you in Iwagakure that he would like you to use. In fact, he would even like to invite you to live here in our village if you would accept the offer! It…would be nice to have you here with us Naruto-sama. I miss seeing you, and it would be nice to be able to spend more time with my spy master._

_ Actually, Jiji-sama also wants you to visit Iwagakure after you have finished up in Kumogakure. It would seem he wants to speak with you about something, but I don't know what it could be. Still, please take your time in Kumo and enjoy yourself with your fiancé, okay Naruto-sama? I do look forward to seeing you!_

_ Missing you, Kurotsuchi"_

Naruto quirked a brow at this and rolled up the scroll once more. "Interesting. Three Kages inviting us to live in their villages, two of which insist they need to speak with me, two of them have insisted that we hold our wedding in their village…this is a lot to think about."

Karin giggled at that, but nodded slowly. "We have time to think about it Sweetheart. I'm sure they'll understand whatever we decide to do. But…as much as I appreciate them keeping homes for us as they're doing, I wonder how they'll react when they learn about what we have planned."

The whiskered hero nodded at that. "Rebuilding Uzushiogakure is one of our biggest goals right now. We'll restore the Uzumaki clan and build our home there. Should anyone wish to live there with us, they are more than welcome to."

Karin nodded slowly at that before speaking. "It would be nice to have our friends living with us in Uzushiogakure. However, we'll first have to get in touch with your old friend, Tazuna-san, and get his assistance in rebuilding our clan's village. I'm sure many people will be willing to assist us as well. I don't think it would take too long if we managed to get enough help."

The blonde nodded at that, but before he could say anything in reply, his darling fiancé donned a smirk and poked his nose. "Sweetie, I want to talk with you about something too. Do you remember that 'thing' we spoke of before? Well, I think we need to talk about it again. With everything that's happened, I'd like if we could talk about it now."

**A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter of my new fic He Who Laughs Last, Laughs Loudest. It may be a strange name, but as time goes on, it should make plenty of sense. *shrugs* I've been in a lot of pain and been feeling pretty ill thanks to the issues I've been having and the accident I had just recently, so it took me a little while to actually finish this chapter. It didn't help that at one point, my laptop shut off while I was writing this chapter, sooo...yeah. Lost a few pages of progress and had to write that all over again. _That_ was frustrating!**

**Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering about a number of things, and I promise you answers will come in time. If you are wondering about the little 'gift' that the lovebirds left for Sasuke, you're going to have to wait and see. I don't think it will be revealed for a while, buuut, I think you'll enjoy it. *shrugs***

**If you happen to be wondering about his spies, more will be revealed about them later. There will also be more spies revealed in upcoming chapters as well.**

**In case you are wondering, I'm pretty certain this fic will be yet another harem fic. If that disappoints you, I apologize, but it kind of works into certain things I have planned for this fic. *shrugs* Besides, in case you haven't noticed yet, that's become something of a staple of mine. lol. If you _do_ enjoy the idea of a harem, then congrats!**

**Anyways, feeling like crap and I am in TREMENDOUS pain right now. Sooo, I'm going to get some rest. Chapter 2 will be coming laterish once I feel up to writing it. In the meantime, I'll probably be resting. lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – News from Kumo, Temari's Message, & the Rokudaime's Laws**

The Council meeting room was abuzz with noise. It was early in the morning, around 5:00 AM, and the Rokudaime Hokage had called an early meeting. As they waited for Sasuke to make his appearance, everyone in the room easily knew what this would be about: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke's desire to declare him a missing nin. Sasuke had been calling numerous meetings a day in an attempt to wear them down until they finally caved in, or at least that's how the Council members figured it. If they only knew the full reality of what this meeting would entail, they would likely be planning the Rokudaime's assassination right this second!

After a few moments more of waiting, most of the Council members wishing they could just return home and get some more sleep, the Rokudaime Hokage finally entered the room and took his seat. As the raven-haired Hokage glanced around the room, he found himself smirking as he placed his chin atop his hands. "It's so good of you all to be here on time. I have been deliberating for some time now as to whether or not I should disband both the Civilian and Shinobi Councils, but I have decided against taking such drastic action."

At hearing what Sasuke just said, many members of both Councils felt a powerful anger surging through them. He had just admitted he had honestly considered disbanding the Councils! If he had, this meant that the Rokudaime would have full power and would be able to do whatever he wanted with the village! However, what Sasuke said next caused many of them to clench their fists and grit their teeth in fury.

"Such an action would only hurt my cause and cause problems for my plans in the long run. Instead, I have decided to strip you of most of your powers. From this point forward, the Civilian and Shinobi Councils will no longer have any say in what I choose to do in this village. Instead, you will simply continue with your normal duties and act as _advisors_ to your Hokage. And now, finally, I am able to declare this: Naruto Uzumaki will be branded a missing nin and will be put in the Bingo Book! Due to his abilities and abnormal power, the 'Hero of Konoha' will be labeled an S-rank missing nin and will have a substantial bounty placed on his head."

Sighing and shaking his head, the Uchiha closed his eyes and smoothed his hair back. "Furthermore, should Naruto Uzumaki be spotted within Hi no Kuni or _my_ village, he is to be slain and his head brought back to me as proof of the deed. If the ninja that finds him feels they are unable to end that traitor's life, his presence is to be reported directly to me and my own _personal_ squad of ANBU will be sent to deal with him."

Glaring around the room at everyone within the Council chambers, the Rokudaime Hokage smirked evilly. "And if anyone is caught assisting Naruto or conspiring to aid that traitor, the offending party will be executed. I will not tolerate _anyone_ assisting that traitor! Is this understood?! Koharu will act as my eyes and ears, and she will alert me if anyone so much as talks about Naruto in a positive light." Looking back at Elder who stood just behind his chair, Sasuke smirked and gave her a nod before facing the Council members again.

Rage boiling over, one of the men on the Civilian Council shot up from his chair and slammed his hands down on the table before him before pointing at the Rokudaime. "What kind or ridiculous bullshit are you spouting now?! You have absolutely _no_ right to call Naruto-san a traitor when _you_ abandoned the village and did horrible things! Naruto's a **hero** while you are just a bastard that stole…"

Before the man could continue speaking in the Hero of Konoha's defense, his body erupted into black flames and he collapsed to the ground, screaming in pure agony as his life slowly ebbed away. After he finally perished, Sasuke glared around at the rest of the Council Members as his lips curled into a sneer. "Would anyone else care to speak out against me? I will not hesitate to kill all those that go against me, even those on the Councils!"

As Sasuke continued to speak, or rather _threaten_ the Council members and state other laws regarding Naruto and his 'conspirators', Shibi Aburame glanced down at his right hand, his glasses hiding this fact. _Naruto-sama is going to want to hear about this. But first I need to speak with Shizune-san and warn her to be more careful from now on. We cannot have the 'Rokudaime', despite how unworthy he is to be such, finding out we are in contact with the Hero of Konoha. Naruto-sama will _not_ be happy to hear about this…_

After a short time, Sasuke changed the topic and grinned at everyone. "In other, _better_ news, I have decided to take Sakura Haruno as my wife. She has abilities that are useful to me and would help to create powerful offspring. I am expecting her to give me many children in order to restore my clan."

At this, Tsume Inuzuka stood up and frowned as she looked into the Rokudaime's eyes. "Hokage-sama, if I may ask a quick question?" Seeing Sasuke nod in response, the feral-looking woman continued to speak. "Do you even _love_ her? It sounds as if you only want to use her as a baby-maker to me. I really don't mean any disrespect; I am just concerned as a woman for her happiness…" _Damn do I hate having to call him Hokage-sama! Naruto-kun deserved to be the Rokudaime Hokage!_

Sasuke quirked a brow at this, but soon shrugged and closed his eyes, once more resting his chin atop his hands. "There is no need for love when my goal is simply to restore my clan. I do not care for her 'happiness', nor do I care if she ends up feeling miserable. As long as she does her job and helps me to restore my clan, that is fine with me. However…" Smirking as he looked around the room, the Rokudaime continued on, what he said next causing everyone in the room to feel absolutely disgusted with the man, even more so than before! "Should she go against me as well, I will end her life just as I would any other. It is as simple as that."

_**Kumogakure**_

Around noon, later that day, Naruto and company finally arrived in Kumogakure. They were eager to meet with Naruto's spies in the village and relax for a while, but something soon stopped them from taking more than a few steps past the gate. One of Naruto's Toads soon appeared, carrying a message from Shizune. Taking it into his hands, the Hero of Konoha thanked the Toad before unfurling the message and beginning to read it aloud.

_"Dear Naruto-kun, I hope this letter finds you well and in good health. Sadly, I'm afraid I have some news that you are _not_ going to like. You and the others might want to sit down before you read on._

_ The Rokudaime (how I __**hate**__ calling him that!) has finally succeeded in getting you labeled as a missing nin and a traitor to the village. No one on the Council had planned to agree to such a thing, but Sasuke stripped them of their powers. They are now just advisors and in charge of their other duties with no say in what the Hokage does!_

_ Shibi-san informed me that you are being classified as an S-rank missing nin and an enormous bounty is being placed on your head. If this wasn't bad enough, Sasuke has also put laws into effect that have many people on edge, _especially_ those that support you and your dear friends here in Konohagakure. As expected, the Rokudaime has declared that you entering Hi no Kuni and _especially_ 'his' village, as he calls it, is an offense punishable by death. Sasuke has also mentioned that he has some special ANBU of some kind that he feels are capable of handling you._

_ The laws get much worse, however. Anyone that tries to help you, anyone that openly supports you, and anyone that so much as talks about you in a good light is to be _executed_! Of course, most people will not enforce these new laws, but if Koharu or those loyal to Sasuke catch wind of someone disobeying these new laws, it will be reported directly to Sasuke and he will execute the 'offenders' himself. One of the Civilian Council members spoke out in your defense and that bastard killed him right in front of everybody present, just to prove a point!_

_ Sadly, there is also more news you should hear. Sakura-chan has been selected to be his wife, and I really don't think she had much choice in the matter. Shibi-san informed me that during the meeting, Sasuke said that if Sakura goes against him as well, he will end her. Our 'Rokudaime' doesn't care for her; he just wants to _use_ her to restore his clan! Her happiness doesn't matter to that bastard! I am really worried for her Naruto-kun…_

_ Anyways, your spies in Konoha will be careful about their activities, myself included, but we will continue to help you in any way possible, _including_ reporting the goings-on in the village to you whenever possible. I want you to please be safe Naruto-kun. I miss you and I will continue to help you in any way that I can._

_ Love, Shizune-nee-chan_

_ P.S. If you have any more orders for me, I would love to hear them. I want to be of more help to you and I am eager to carry out any assignment you give to me. Waiting to hear from you Naruto-kun!"_

Shizune had been right; it _was_ a good idea to sit down. Upon reading that suggestion at the top of the letter, the group of four had seated themselves against the wall of a building just to be safe. Each of them was weak in the knees, faces ashen and shock written across their faces.

As each of them tried to process what they had just heard, Tsunade couldn't help but let her curiosity about something overcome her. It had been nagging at her since she saw who the message was from, and she just _had_ to ask this question! "Naruto-kun, since when has Shizune been one of your spies?"

Naruto chuckled at that and grinned at his baa-chan. "Since shortly before I left on that training trip with Jiraiya. It's not surprising that you didn't know about it. Shizune-nee-chan's pretty damn good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's one of the few that knows the identities of everybody in my spy network! I trust her that much."

Tsunade nodded, unable to think of anything to say in response to that. Instead, Ino chose this moment to speak up, a worried tone in her voice. "I'm worried for Sakura. I don't like that she's being treated like that! I want to help her, but…I don't know what we can do for her right now…"

Karin smiled softly at Ino and gently patted her hands. "It will be alright Ino-san. No matter what, Sakura-san will be okay. I promise you that. Naruto-koi and I won't let anything happen to anyone, so long as we can prevent it. Naru-koi's spies in Konoha will continue to keep us informed, and if things sound like they're getting out of hand, not that they already aren't, we'll intervene and save whoever needs saving at that point in time. Everything will be okay."

As Ino nodded and thanked his fiancé, Naruto rose and looked towards the building he knew the Raikage would be in at this time. "It would be a good idea to meet with the Raikage now. I need to speak with him about what is currently happening and get to know where he stands on this issue. Still, Karin-hime is right Ino; there is no need to worry for Sakura-chan. Now, let's focus on the task at hand and go meet with A-sama." The women each nodded in agreement before setting off with Naruto towards the Raikage's office.

_**Raikage's Office**_

A short while later, Naruto's group of four arrived at A's office and, without waiting for an invite to enter, the blonde Hero of Konoha shoved open the door and waved at the Yondaime Raikage. "Yo A-sama, what's up?! How've you been?"

A grumbled at the blatant disrespect he had just been shown, but put on a smile as he looked towards Naruto and the females standing with him. "Not well, I'm afraid. Especially not since I received this information. What the hell happened Naruto?! I thought _you_ were supposed to be the Rokudaime Hokage? Not that bastard Uchiha! And now I find out you've been labeled a traitor _and_ an S-rank missing nin?! Explain this to me damn it!"

The whiskered blonde chuckled nervously at that and rubbed the back of his head. However, before he could speak up, Ino stepped forward, bowed her head for a moment, and decided to explain the situation for him. "Raikage-sama, I'm afraid things didn't work out as we had all hoped it would. Sasuke was forgiven for his crimes and, when Tsunade-sama went to announce Naruto as her replacement, the Elders stepped in and decided that they would put forth Sasuke as a candidate, suggesting that the people vote for whom they wanted to be the Rokudaime." Sighing sadly at this point, the beautiful Yamanaka woman shook her head and continued. "Sadly, since they had their 'wonderful Uchiha' back, most of the people voted for Sasuke. Naruto-kun's supporters were outnumbered."

Karin nodded at that before she began to explain the rest of the situation. "Shortly after Sasuke's coronation, Naru-koi was exiled from the village. He really didn't do anything wrong, it was just a selfish act by a selfish boy. Sasuke is no man, so I will not refer to him as one. But, that is beside the point. Despite being a _true_ traitor to the village, Sasuke wants to make my Naru-koi suffer as much as he can. It's wrong, but at the moment, there really isn't much that we can do to remedy this situation."

A nodded in understanding, but before he could speak, the blonde Jinchuriki folded his arms across his chest and stared hard at his burly friend. "This actually brings me to one of the reasons I have come before you today Raikage-sama. I need to know where you stand on this issue."

The Yondaime Raikage frowned at the boy and slammed one of his fists onto his desk, surprisingly not breaking it! "I am surprised you have to ask that Naruto. We are friends, are we not? My people will not bother you. In fact, I have decided to give you a home here in Kumogakure. This village can serve as a safe haven for you so long as you are in Kaminari no Kuni (The Land of Lightning). However, this is not a free service. I know you have spies within my village and I would very much like to know who they are."

The blue-eyed blonde chuckled at this before nodding his head. "Well, I actually planned to visit Kumo so I could speak with two of them. That was my original plan. Their names are Karui and Omoi, two I'm sure you know well, as they were students of your brother, B. There are others in your village, and I believe you know them as C and Atsui. Actually, now that we're on the subject of spies…" Walking forward, Naruto Uzumaki smiled at the blonde Raikage and pointed at his right hand. "I would like to make you one of my spies, A-sama. If you are interested, it's a quick process and I would be very happy to have you."

A sighed at this and shook his head in disbelief. "I am not even going to ask how you recruited those four into your spy network." Looking into the young man's eyes, the Yondaime Raikage smiled and nodded his head. "I will accept your invitation Naruto. As for Karui and Omoi, I will have them sent to your house later. Is that acceptable?"

The Hero of Konoha nodded his head as he walked around the desk to A's side. Pulling out an inkwell and brush, Naruto got to work painting the seal all of his spies had onto the Raikage's right hand. Once he was finished, the blonde slipped his tools away and forced a little of his chakra into the seal to activate it. "From now on, should you need to send a message to me for any reason, just put a little of your chakra into the seal and one of my Toads will appear to collect it. It should be delivered to me within a short time after that."

The large man nodded and stared calmly at the seal before he called for C to enter. As soon as the blonde man did, he smiled brightly upon seeing Naruto. The two blonde males approached each other and clasped hands, giving each other a firm handshake. "Naruto-sama, it is good to see you! I'm glad you're in good health. I've heard about everything that's happened, and I offer you my apologies for how things turned out. If there is anything I can do to be of assistance, please let me know."

Naruto hugged his spy tight and thanked him before turning to face A as the man began to talk. "C, you are to escort Naruto and his companions to their home here in the village. I would say you could stay and chat with your 'friend' for a while, but you do have other duties to attend to." Looking to the spy master at this point, A nodded at him. "As I said, I will send Karui and Omoi to meet with you as soon as possible. Do take care and enjoy your time in the village. You will be safe here. Though, there is one more thing I feel you should know…" Seeing he had the spy master's full attention at this point, the blonde Raikage held up a letter he had received and waved it in the air for a moment. "The Kazekage is strongly considering cutting ties with Konoha. They would no longer be allies, and I can't say I blame the guy. Sasuke's a threat to the peace we worked so hard to achieve!" With a sigh, the Raikage nodded that they could finally leave, a saddened expression his face as he thought about everything that had happened thus far.

C placed a stack of papers upon the Raikage's desk before nodding and turning to escort Naruto and the women out of the office and towards their new home. While the group nodded their thanks and began to follow the blonde Kumo shinobi out the door, Tsunade heard A call out to her. Turning to face him, she listened to what he had to say, taking a seat across from him as he began. "Tsunade-san, while you are here in Kumo, might I ask you a favor? I would like for you to…"

_**In the Village**_

As the group of four made their way towards Naruto's new home in Kumogakure, they made small talk and discussed happier things. It was good to talk about things other than Naruto's current misfortune and persecution at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha. However, as they made their way towards the house, they heard a woman calling out to them. Turning towards the one that the voice belonged to, Naruto smiled and stepped towards her, hugging the blonde-haired woman as she rushed up to him.

"Temari-chan, it's great to see you again! I didn't expect to see you here in Kumo. What brings you here? Is something wrong?" Naruto looked into her eyes, anxious for her reply. Her presence in Kumo definitely had him concerned that something was wrong in Suna that might require his immediate attention.

The beautiful, teal-eyed kunoichi shook her head and smiled brightly at her spy master. "Nothing's wrong Naruto-kun. Gaara sent me to assist you in any way that I can. I'll be traveling with you from now on! But, I have also been given a message to deliver." Smirking at him when he said to go ahead, the blonde woman pressed her lips to his in a hungry, passionate kiss. Eyes widening at this action, Naruto soon found himself returning her kiss with just as much passion, his right hand cupping her left cheek.

Temari found herself smiling brightly as they pulled away, running her fingers through his hair before she continued on. "Gaara would like to ally himself with the Uzumaki clan. In order to cement this alliance, I have been sent to be your new fiancé! While it would technically be considered an arranged marriage, I know that it would make me happy if you accepted. I…I…" Blushing furiously at this point, the Suna kunoichi found it becoming increasingly harder to look her fellow blonde in the eyes. "I do love you…Naru-kun…"

Before anyone could say anything further on the subject, Temari shook her head and frowned. "But, I do have some more news to share. Gaara is speaking with the Council about cutting ties with Konoha. I don't blame him either. With Sasuke in charge, he's a threat to the peace we worked so hard for and…it's not the same without you there. We don't know _what_ he'll do." Sighing sadly, Temari soon felt a hand on her cheek and looked into her spy master's eyes. When he leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips, she practically felt as if she was melting she was so ecstatic. _Kami this feels wonderful…_

As Ino watched on in shock, Karin giggled to herself and smiled at her hubby-to-be. "Well, it would seem we've found our first one Naru-koi…"

_**Flashback**_

_ "Are you absolutely certain that this is what you _truly_ want Karin-hime? I'm open to the idea, and I have to admit it sounds kind of…kinky in a way, but I love you with all my heart and I want you to be happy. Your happiness is more important to me than anything!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly concerned about what his beautiful fiancé had just spoken with him about._

_ Karin cuddled up to her beloved, the two of them having entered the bath again a short time prior to their conversation. "Sweetheart, I love that you're thinking about me like this. But you know me. I'm an open woman and I want to restore our clan just as much as you do. Besides that, there are many other women in love with you Honey, and I think they deserve a shot at happiness as well, don't you? Besides…" Smirking at her beloved at this point, Karin leaned in close and nipped at his ear before she continued speaking. "I think it would be pretty kinky to have a threesome with some of your other wives, don't you _darling_?"_

_ Before the spy master could respond, the redheaded Uzumaki reached down and grasped his member, beginning to pump it slowly at first before picking up speed. Naruto found himself groaning in pleasure at this sensation and had to take a few moments before he could formulate words to reply with. "Taking on multiple wives is a good way for us to restore our clan…and…ohhh Kami that feels great my darling hime!" Gasping out, the blonde looked into his beloved's eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, gently brushing her cheek on occasion as he smiled happily at her._

_ After a moment, the whiskered Jinchuriki continued. "We'll get to build a wonderful, large family and we'll all be happy together. Even though this may sound bad, I don't mean this in a way that sounds like I'm similar to Sasuke… We'd have children with a wide variety of abilities and it would be really fun raising all of them and playing together. I want to be a wonderful father to all of our children, and a wonderful husband to not only you, but the others I make my wives as well. We'll all get to live in a rebuilt Uzushiogakure together and nobody would ever harm us."_

_ Karin Uzumaki slowly moved around in front of her fiancé and kissed him passionately for a time before she began placing kisses down his cheek, chin, neck, collarbone, and finally down his broad chest. Upon reaching his nipples, she smirked up at him and began licking circles around them, causing him to feel a strange sense of pleasure from this action. At the same time, she began pumping his cock a little harder, making him moan her name loudly as she did._

_ "We'll be so happy together as one giant family. I'm looking forward to it Naru-koi. You'll be our leader and, with you leading us, we'll become just as big and powerful as one of the five great Hidden Villages. I know it's not the same, but I think if you became the leader of Uzushiogakure, you could be very happy. I will be right there beside you, helping you in every way I can. Perhaps even giving you a little 'service' on occasion?" Winking at her future hubby, Karin giggled at his bright blush and soon began to feel his cock pulsing in her hand. When he finally came, she smirked to herself at the effect she could have on her beloved Naru-koi._

_ Naruto had to take a few moments before he could speak again, the pleasure having caused his mind to shut down temporarily. When he could finally speak again, he held his future wife close, ignoring the fact that he was becoming erect again in favor of speaking to her. "Sweetie, I love you so much more than you could know. You're so wonderful to me, and I'm glad you're together with me now. I don't care if it's different from my dream of being Hokage, it sounds like a wonderful experience and I'm looking forward to experiencing it together along with you and our family. We'll definitely be happy together, my love."_

_ After this, the fiancés talked for a while longer about their future and the various things they would experience along the way. However, they soon lost themselves in pleasuring each other, both feeling too horny to hold back any longer. While they didn't take things all the way, neither of them feeling quite ready for that step just yet, they enjoyed oral sex and hand jobs until they both had become quite exhausted._

_**Present Time**_

Ino blinked as she looked between the three of them, clearly not understanding what was going on. "What are you talking about? What exactly is going on here?"

Naruto chuckled at this and nodded at his redheaded fiancé. "It seems you're right Sweetie. I'm…actually glad. Temari's a wonderful woman and I'm…really happy Gaara set this up." Turning to Temari, the blonde spy master held her close and kissed her as passionately as he could for a minute before he turned to Ino and began to explain. "Karin-hime came up with the idea to share me with other women. She insisted that I take multiple wives, and I'm actually really open to the idea myself. We want to rebuild our clan, but we also want to have a large family. Besides, as Karin-hime pointed out, there are other women in love with me, and we both want them to be happy as well."

Ino looked kind of flabbergasted at this new information, so all she could do at this point was nod in acceptance of such an idea. Temari looked happier than Naruto had ever seen her before, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with even more gusto than before. "Does this mean that you accept?! You'll marry me?!" Naruto nodded and smiled happily before they shared another sweet kiss. After a moment of this, Naruto pulled his redheaded fiancé to him and began sharing passionate kisses with both of his fiancés.

_**Naruto's Kumogakure Home**_

Shortly after entering their new home, Naruto and his family cooked lunch for themselves and set themselves and ate in the dining room, happily talking amongst themselves about a variety of things. C would have stayed, but, as A had said, the blonde spy still had other duties to attend to, and so he had left his spy master and lovely fiancés and friend to themselves.

Currently, Naruto, his fiancés, and the beautiful Ino Yamanaka sat in the living room on some couches and chairs, still just talking about whatever came to mind. Soon, however, Karui and Omoi, the two spies Naruto had been waiting for, entered and approached them. Omoi immediately took a seat in one of the chairs while Karui rushed over and hugged the spy master tight. "Naruto-kun! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry things turned out the way they did, but I'm glad you're alright! What brings you here to Kumo?"

Naruto chuckled softly and hugged the dark-skinned woman close, patting her back as he did. "I'm happy to see you as well Karui-chan. It's good to see you too, Omoi-san. I'm actually here to speak with you two, but…"

The two Kumo spies nodded in understanding before the redheaded kunoichi decided to voice a question that was clearly bugging her. "Naruto-kun, why did you let me beat the crap out of you after Pain invaded Konoha?! Do you have _any_ idea how much that hurt me to do that to you?! If you had just told me to stop, I would have!"

As Karui took her seat on the couch Ino was sitting on, Naruto frowned and rubbed the back of his head, finding it hard to look into his spy's beautiful amber-colored eyes. "I'm sorry Karui-chan. I couldn't ask you to stop. I didn't want anyone growing suspicious, least of all your team leader, Samui-chan." Looking into the dark-skinned woman's eyes at this point, she could see the sadness he was feeling in his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you like that or make you do something you didn't want to do, but I didn't want anyone to question your loyalty to your village. Nor could I have people questioning my goals. I am truthfully very sorry Karui-chan. Can you forgive me?"

When the blonde Jinchuriki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close against him, the redhead couldn't stop the blush that tinted her cheeks. Omoi decided to speak up at this point. "If you keep that up, Karui's feelings for you will overflow." Blinking at some kind of realization he just had, the white-haired man continued to speak. "If that happens, the two of you would become a couple. You would be happy together, and then you would end up getting married. But then, months later, we would see little Karui's running around! With volatile tempers and the energy they would contain, it would be a crisis and…"

Before the clearly paranoid man could continue, Temari whacked him in the back of the head with her fan and glared down at him. "Shut up already! Damn, I forgot just how much you like to prattle on…" Then, realization hit her and she looked over at Karui. "Wait…is what he just said _true_? Do you have feelings for Naruto-kun?!"

Karui began blushing fiercer at this and she slowly nodded her head in response. "How could I _not_? I have known Naru-koi for over a year now and he has been nothing but wonderful to me. He's so kind and we get along so well. Before I knew it, I found myself falling for him. It…was so hard being apart from him. And I know he's engaged now, but…" Looking into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, the redheaded Kumo kunoichi moved in closer and placed her lips upon her love's. The kiss was sweet and she held him close, trying to make the kiss last as long as she could.

After a few short seconds, Naruto closed his eyes and pulled Karui closer, returning her kiss with more passion than she had expected. Reaching up, the spy master began running his fingers through her smooth, red hair and relished in the feeling of her lips upon his. When they finally separated, Naruto fell back onto the table, sitting there with a big grin on his face. "Wow…"

Karui slowly nodded in agreement with that sentiment, her cheeks looking to be permanently stained a dark red at this point. "Yeah. That kiss was amazing Naru-koi. I'm sorry, I know you're engaged and probably very happy, but…I just couldn't help myself. I love you so very, very much Naruto-sama! I know it's wrong of me, but I wish you would be with me too! I want to be with you, by your side, helping you….I don't want to be without you again."

Karin found herself giggling at this point before she smiled kindly at the Kumo kunoichi. "You _can_ be with my wonderful prince. I have agreed to share him, and I'm happy to do so. So if you want to be with my beloved, that's really up to the both of you. I want everyone to be happy."

Karui looked shocked at this before her gaze returned to Naruto, clearly seeking confirmation. When he nodded, the redheaded kunoichi glomped him, both of them falling off of the table with Naruto landing on his back. As he began to chuckle at this, the beautiful woman kissed her love with as much passion as she could muster, wrapping her arms around his neck and relishing in the feeling she currently had. She felt so happy at this point that she felt she could burst!

Upon finally separating, the Hero of Konoha smiled brightly at Karui and lifted her into his arms, sitting back on the couch he had been sharing with Karin. Karui gladly took her spot on his lap, keeping her arms looped around her new boyfriend's neck and nuzzling into his neck, a very happy expression on her face. "Karui, Omoi, I did actually want to speak with you about something. I want to hear your report. Is everything in Kaminari no Kuni alright?"

Before either of them could respond, Tsunade Senju walked inside and closed the door behind her. Upon spotting the group sitting together in the living room and Karui on her godson's lap, the beautiful and busty Senju quirked a brow, but shrugged it off, clearly not worrying about it. Instead, she stretched her arms over her head, the action pushing out her breasts, accentuating them quite nicely. Seeing this, Naruto turned away, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he did. Once again, the Godaime Hokage quirked a brow, but didn't ask. Instead, she ventured into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water before returning to the living room and seating herself in one of the comfy chairs.

"Based on what I'm seeing, I believe it's safe to assume that you agreed to share Naruto-kun with other women?" Seeing Karin Uzumaki nod, Tsunade shrugged her shoulders and looked into her godson's eyes. "I have no problems with that. I understand that you are trying to restore the Uzumaki clan, and taking multiple wives is an effective way to do so. Just so long as you are all happy, I'm glad for you." After saying this, the busty blonde sighed to herself and looked down at her glass of water. "I would love to restore the Senju clan as well, but I don't know if that's even possible anymore.

Upon hearing this, Naruto Uzumaki turned to his godmother and frowned, clearly worried about her. _I want to help her. I would gladly help her find a way to restore her clan if only I knew where to begin. Baa-chan deserves to be happy too._ Sighing to himself, the blonde decided to put that thought out of his head for now as he looked back at his Kumo spies. "So, what do you two have to report?"

The white-haired swordsman shrugged his shoulders at this before staring into his spy master's eyes. "There really isn't much to report Naruto-sama. Everything has been peaceful in Kaminari no Kuni for the most part. However, Samui-san learned of a new group that's planning to try and disrupt the peace. Apparently, they believe that the villages will be weaker now and not on guard, now that the war is over. Thankfully, there aren't any really strong members from what we know, and there really aren't many of them. It's mostly comprised of missing nin that really don't seem to have much else to do."

Eyes suddenly widening, Omoi began to go off into another one of his tangents, his imagination leading him down another wild ride. "But what if they get in contact with the Rokudaime Hokage?! Peace would truly be threatened then, and we would all be in trouble. Even worse, they could, and probably _would_ start gaining more members and they might truly become a threat to all of us! Then we might end up in a 5th Shinobi War, and from there…"

Once more Temari whacked the Kumo swordsman in the back of the head and grumbled about his wild imagination. Naruto sighed to himself and leaned his head back on the couch. "Damn it. I had hoped we wouldn't have to deal with something like this so soon. It's almost as if people just can't accept peace and feel this horrible need to disrupt the peace we've made when we _do_ have it! Like it's all some sick game to them!"

Karin frowned at this, but nodded her head sadly. "Sadly, that's how things work. This will probably continue to happen, no matter how hard we work to achieve true peace. It's human nature, and I don't quite understand why. I don't think _anybody_ truly does. It's horrible to think about, but I know this for sure…" Looking into her beloved Naru-koi's eyes, the redhead smiled sweetly and held his hand. "We'll find a way, I'm sure of it. We'll get to be happy, we'll restore Uzushiogakure, nobody will ever harm us…and the world will have true peace. We can pull it off. You just have to believe in it."

Naruto smiled at his redheaded fiancé and squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you Karin-hime. I know I said it before, but I'm so happy you're with me. Sadly though, it seems we're going to be busy starting from tomorrow." Shaking his head, Naruto looked around at his family. "Omoi-san, Baa-chan, and I will be looking around Kaminari no Kuni tomorrow in search of this group. Hopefully we can nip this problem in the bud before they really _do_ contact Sasuke. If that were to happen, peace truly _would_ be threatened."

Sighing again, the young spy master looked around at the others. "Aside from that, we also need to speak with A-sama about bringing Karui-chan along with us on our journey from now on. We need permission for her to leave the village for a long period of time. I will also need to send out messages to my spies throughout the Elemental Nations with new orders. I really wish we just had more time to relax and enjoy ourselves…" As everyone nodded in agreement, they continued going over what they would be doing the next day and what would happen beyond that.

_**Konohagakure – The Next Day**_

Tenten currently sat alone on one of the stools at Ichiraku's Ramen. She had ordered a single bowl of ramen, but she was feeling so depressed that she was finding it hard to eat. Instead, while she lost herself in her own thoughts, the brown-haired weapons master just poked at her ramen with her chopsticks. Seeing this, Ayame walked over and began trying to speak with the girl, clearly concerned for her. Realizing someone was talking to her, the Weapons Mistress of Konoha glanced up and looked straight into Ayame Ichiraku's eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention…"

Ayame smiled sweetly at the young woman and repeated what she had said. "I know how you must be feeling. After everything that has happened, you're likely missing Neji-san and Naruto-kun, aren't you? Nobody could have known this was going to happen to either of them. I know that tou-san and I miss Naru-kun greatly. He was our favorite customer and now we can't even serve him. We hate what has become of the village, and we hate the fact that Naruto's dream was stolen from him in such a way."

Looking down at this point, the brown-haired Lady of Ramen shook her head and sighed sadly. "If we knew where Naruto-kun was, if he has found a new place to settle down and live, we'd gladly pack up and leave Konoha just to go be with him again. It's just not the same without him here…"

Tenten nodded at that and looked down at her bowl of ramen that was starting to get cold. "You're right. I _do_ miss the both of them. Neji-kun was my teammate and a dear friend. And…Naruto-kun didn't deserve what happened to him. I hoped dearly he would be named Hokage. After everything he's done for us, he truly deserved it. If I knew where Naruto-kun was right now, I'd leave this village and go find him. I want to be there to help him and keep him safe from harm…"

Before either woman could say anything more, a Toad appeared on the stool next to Tenten with a scroll. Taking it, the bun-haired girl quickly noticed who it was from and turned to Ayame. "I'm so sorry Ayame-san, but I have to go. Thank you for the meal!" Placing some money on the counter to pay for her meal, Tenten rushed out of the restaurant and hurried to her home where she knew she would have privacy to read Naruto's letter without having to worry about Sasuke's goons. Upon unfurling it, her eyes quickly began to look over the letter…

_"Dear Tenten-chan, I hope you are doing well. I've heard about everything that's happened since I was exiled, and I understand it can't be easy on any of you. However, I have bad news and I need to request your assistance. I have a new assignment for you, and you are welcome to bring in anyone you would like to assist you with it. In fact, you can even tell them about your role as my spy if you'd like. However, you _must_ be able to trust them!_

_ Now, on with business. I have learned that there is a new group out there planning to disrupt the peace and attack the hidden villages and their people. There aren't many members just yet, but that doesn't mean they aren't a threat. If they somehow get in contact with the Hokage, the peace we have achieved could be truly threatened. None of us want that!_

_ Regardless, your assignment is pretty simple…sort of. I want you to look into this group and learn what you can about them. Find out if there are any members hiding in Hi no Kuni and report back to me with whatever information you can find. If you are found out and end up in a confrontation with these people, be _careful_! While nobody in the group is supposed to be much of a threat, if you are outnumbered, anything can happen. So, again, please, _please_ be careful! I don't want you to get hurt Tenten-chan. I wish you the best of luck with your new assignment._

_ Missing you, your friend & awesome spy master, Naruto Uzumaki"_

Upon finishing, Tenten rolled the scroll back up and clutched it against her chest. Eyes closing, a smile lit up her face. _Naruto-sama. I'm so glad you're okay. I've been so worried! I'm happy that I can be of use to you, and I miss you too. Please continue to take care of yourself…_

_**Kumogakure**_

While Naruto, Tsunade, and Omoi were out searching for the new group of baddies, those that remained behind continued to search for any clues as to their exact whereabouts or who might be involved. Karui and Karin, however, were at the door leading into the Raikage's office. Karin had just knocked and was informed that she and Karui could enter. Upon doing so, the two redheads sat across the desk from the Raikage and smiled politely at him.

"Good day Raikage-sama. I know you are probably busy at the moment, but we've only got a very simple request that we'd like to make of you." Seeing the older man nod in response before urging her to continue on, Karin Uzumaki looked to Karui and smiled at her. "We would like to seek permission for Karui to leave with us on our journey when it's time to depart from Kumo."

At hearing this, A looked right into Karui's eyes and frowned at her. "Is there some reason you are asking this of me now, Karui? Do explain."

The dark-skinned swordswoman blushed as she looked down at her lap. "Y-Yes Raikage-sama. I…am in love with N-Naruto-sama. I want to travel with him and help him on his journey. Not just to be with him, but to also keep the peace in the Elemental Nations. I…don't want to be without him again…"

The burly Yondaime Raikage chuckled at this and nodded his head a moment before resting his chin atop his hands. "I figured as much. Well…" Smirking at the woman sitting across from him, A pointed at her midriff and continued. "However, in exchange, I want to see lots of children from you that I can spoil and treat as if they were my own grandkids. Is this understood Karui?"

The dark-skinned redhead went so red that she would have made a tomato jealous at this very moment! As words escaped the woman, she simply nodded her head and smiled somewhat shyly at the thought of having children with her beloved Naruto-koi. However, she was soon snapped out of her thoughts as the man across from her began to speak again. "Second, I want you to deliver this letter to the Tsuchikage when your group visits Iwagakure, as I'm sure you will." Pushing a scroll across his desk to the two women, the Raikage nodded his head. "He will know what to do with it. All you need to do is give it to him."

Seeing that the two understood, the blonde-haired man released a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I also understand that your group is currently looking for those bastards that want to cause problems. Seeing as how Samui is the one that first came across the information, I will send her to your house later to speak with you about this. Perhaps she might hold some clues on where to find them or at least who to talk to in order to get that kind of information. In the meantime, just relax and enjoy yourselves." And with a wave of his hand, the two women rose, bid him a good day, and walked out of the office.

Upon returning home, the two lovers of Naruto got some drinks and sat together on a couch. They proceeded to discuss the current situation and the possibilities of what could happen. Then, they both found themselves agreeing that they wanted Naruto to take a break and _relax_. All that he had been through lately had to be stressing the spy master out, and they didn't want him pushing himself too hard. After all, despite being as powerful and full of energy as he was, Naruto Uzumaki was still only human.

_**Kirigakure**_

Mei Terumi sat in the chair at her desk, sadly staring at the message she had received earlier in the day from Naruto Uzumaki. _Naru-kun, why do things always have to turn out like this? I hope you're okay…_ Sighing sadly, the beautiful Mizukage jumped when she heard somebody knocking at the door to her office. "C-Come in!"

The blue-haired swordsman known as Chojuro slowly opened the door, stepping into Mei's office without a word. The normally timid man closed the door behind him and turned to his dear Godaime Mizukage with a small smile. "M-Mizukage-sama, I have news." Seeing her nod in understanding, the glasses-wearing individual nodded as well and looked her straight in the eyes. "As requested, our people have been on the lookout throughout Mizu no Kuni (The Land of Water) for any suspicious individuals. The good news is that some of our ninja have found three such individuals…"

The beautiful auburn-haired Mizukage frowned at what she had just heard, the tone in Chojuro's voice indicating that there was more to hear and she was _not_ going to like it. "What's the bad news Chojuro? Please tell me."

The swordsman nodded slowly and let out a heavy sigh. "According to them, these three individuals are hiding _inside_ of our village. We are unsure if they are plotting an attack on the village itself or if they are perhaps planning an assassination attempt on your life. What we do know is their location and that they are not yet aware that we are onto them. We are currently awaiting your orders Mizukage-sama."

As the Swordsman of the Mist bowed to her and awaited the Mizukage's orders, Mei Terumi closed her eyes and shook her head. _It's worse than we thought if they are already able to infiltrate the Hidden Villages like this. I shouldn't be surprised. Perhaps…perhaps we _have_ grown a little lax in our defenses in these times of peace._ Nodding her head after a moment, the green-eyed woman looked at her subordinate and smiled just slightly. "I want you to lead a group of ninja you feel would be appropriate for this mission and capture them. Do whatever it takes to take them down. If they truly leave you no choice, you have my permission to execute them. Is this understood?"

Chojuro nodded and smiled at Mei before giving her a quick salute. "Yes Mizukage-sama! I will get on that right away! We will not let you down." Turning, the swordsman rushed out of the office so he could set to work on his important mission.

Once more, Mei leaned back in her chair and sighed sadly. _I should inform Naruto-kun about this. We need to be on the lookout for more of these people, especially within the hidden villages. He's not going to like this information at all._ Sighing again, the auburn-haired woman stared at her ceiling. _I wonder when you'll visit me Naru-kun…_

_**Konohagakure – Hokage's Office**_

Sasuke currently sat, glaring hatefully at his paperwork. _Why the hell should I have to do this crap?! I should find somebody to push this work off on soon so I don't have to deal with it._ Sighing angrily to himself, the Rokudaime Hokage went to sign another document, only for him to sigh in relief when he heard knocking at the door. "Come in."

Four people soon entered the office, ones that Sasuke knew well: Orochimaru, Jugo, Kabuto, and Suigetsu. He had called them to his office for a special meeting of sorts, though none of them really knew what it was the Hokage wanted with them. When Sasuke motioned for the four of them to take a seat, they did so.

"You four are people I actually _trust_. As such, I am going to give you four a special mission." Seeing their curious stares, Sasuke smirked wickedly and thrust a file towards them. "Find Naruto Uzumaki and _end_ him. If you do this for me, you will be rewarded quite handsomely. I may even be able to grant a few special requests for you depending on how well you do."

Jugo frowned as he looked at the information presented to them. "Sasuke, is this really what you want to do? I know he humiliated you in front of your friends, but…" Sighing, the orange-haired individual shook his head in disappointment. "Somewhere inside, you _must_ know that this is wrong, Sasuke."

Before Sasuke could say anything, Suigetsu chuckled softly for a moment before looking the Uchiha straight in the eyes. "I hate to admit it, but for once I actually agree with Jugo on this one. Besides, I thought you wanted to _improve_ Konoha and make everything better? You know, weed out the corruption and all that? Right now you just seem…"

Kabuto interrupted at this point, pushing up his glasses as he spoke. "Like a tyrannical dictator." Seeing the Hozuki male nod in agreement with that statement, the silver-haired medic nin decided to add in his two cents. "What exactly happened to you Sasuke that made you this way?"

Orochimaru frowned as he looked his pupil in the eyes. "Sasuke-kun, right now the people _fear_ you. Your new laws have them so afraid to even say a single _word_ about Naruto-kun for fear of what will happen to them. Besides, I thought you were better than this?"

The Rokudaime snarled as he listened to all of this. Once they were finished speaking, the Uchiha slammed his fists onto his desk and unconsciously activated his dojutsu from the rage he was currently feeling, although he didn't use it on the four in the room with him at this moment. "_Naruto_ happened! I never saw it coming. I always thought he was just a dobe, but he outsmarted me! I'll always be better than that worthless bastard, but somehow he keeps surpassing me and I don't know _how_! I need to make him pay for everything he's ever done to humiliate me before. It wasn't just this recent event, it's the past as well. He defeated opponents that I could not! Every time I felt that I had grown stronger than anyone I knew, he had _surpassed_ me! What he did recently? That was just the final straw."

Nodding in understanding, the four were about to say more on the subject, but the Rokudaime Hokage held up his hand and urged them to remain silent. "Now, if you understand, do as you were told. I won't tolerate _anyone_ questioning me, not even the four of you! Get out of my sight and do your mission or I'll have the four of you executed!"

Orochimaru frowned at that, but nodded his head slowly, along with the others. "As you wish Sasuke-kun. We will get right on that. It may take some time to hunt Naruto-kun down, but we'll do our best." And with a shrug of his shoulders, the Snake Sannin stepped out of the office, the other three following him without speaking a word to their old comrade.

Shortly after the meeting had finished, a single insect slipped out of the room and flew right to its master, Shibi Aburame. When the bug landed on his finger, the Aburame head found himself frowning at the information he had just received. _I see. It makes sense now as to why he's so obsessed with tearing Naruto-sama down the way he has been. I did not expect him to treat his comrades in such a way though. I should report this to Naruto-sama right away…_

_**Shukuba Town**_

Tenten and the team she had chosen had recently arrived in Shukuba Town, following a clue they had found while in Konoha. The young Weapons Mistress had chosen Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara to assist her and had even explained everything to the both of them. They were shocked to find out that she was one of Naruto's spies and had been in contact with him, but they understood and were more than happy to help her.

It was currently dark in the town, considering it was around 11:00 PM, but there were still lights on and the team of three was actually eager to get started on their hunt for the baddies Naruto had mentioned, but, if they had to admit it, the team was tired. It was Shikamaru that suggested they rest at the inn and continue their search in the morning. However, before they could even take more than two steps towards the inn, they soon heard a group of voices behind them.

"Well well, lookie what we got here. Ain't these them Konoha ninja we're planning to kill?" One of the thugs asked, nudging the woman next to him before chuckling loudly.

The obvious leader of the group, a tall, muscular man with a large sword strapped to his back, grinned as he looked down at the three ninja. "Our leader has said that if we see any of them, we're to kill 'em on sight. I didn't expect they'd come right to us, but I guess paying those people to spread rumors about us being here in this town paid off pretty well." Chuckling to himself, the leader looked at the two kunoichi and licked his lips. "We'll leave the two girlies alive for a while so we can 'enjoy' them for as long as we want."

Tenten took a step back and gripped her scroll, clearly not okay with this particular situation. It was a group of five vs. three. While Naruto had insisted that they wouldn't pose much of a threat, the Weapons Mistress still worried. After all, anything could happen in a fight, and she and her team had to be careful. _This isn't going to be fun…_

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal with this chapter. Somehow, while typing this chapter up, in the middle of working on it, it corrupted somehow and I lost EVERYTHING. It literally happened while I was typing up the scene in Kirigakure. I had to rewrite the ENTIRE CHAPTER! So if it's not any good, I am very sorry.**

**Anyways, as you can see, a few more spies have been introduced and I have also introduced Orochimaru and Sasuke's other comrades. I have also set up the start of Naruto's harem and explained how that will work for the most part.**

**I also gave a small introduction to a new enemy, although they really aren't that strong at this moment in time. They may end up becoming more of a problem throughout the fic, or they may not. That's one of those things you'll have to wait and see.**

**Again, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I was REALLY stressed out after what happened and I decided to be stubborn as hell and push through it. I think it turned out alright, and I hope you enjoyed it as well. *nods* Chapter 3 is up next. Just need to give me a little time. My painkillers are only helping so much and I'm not really doing so well otherwise. All the stress nearly sent me into a seizure and I'm really shaky even now. Sooo...give me some time, alrighty?**

**Have a fantastic day and take care everybody!**


End file.
